My Geeky Boyfriend
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Rin x Len one-shot, T rated to be safe. Len is a geek. But unlike most guys of his type, he has a girlfriend. Sadly, he's awkward with romance, and his girlfriend, Rin, wants his affection and his attention. What will she do?


Hey guys, this time I'm releasing yet another Rin X Len One-shot. This one is a bit fluffier, and I hope you enjoy.

Kagamine Len sat down in his room, playing BF4 and other shooters on his PC. He was your ordinary gamer, who could've cared less about the outside world. Well, that was until he got a girlfriend. His phone rang, with his "special one's" contact on the screen. He picked it up after exiting the game.

"Hello?"

"Hi Len-Kun! How are you? I want to come over today, we don't spend a lot of time together." responded the voice.

"Yeah sure. When are you coming?", asked Len

"10 Minutes".

"Alright then, um, uh love you?"

"Love you too! Bye!" replied Rin

"Bye..."

Len sighed as he set down his phone. He wasn't good with relationhips. Plus, why did she end up liking a total geek like him anyway? He only gamed, had a messy room, awkward at romance, and the ponytail, to him at least, was a little odd. He sighed as he sat down and resumed the game.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Len heard his doorbell ring. He threw his headset off and paused the game to go get it. He blushed at the sight awaiting him at the door. Standing there was his girlfriend, golden blonde hair, her usual bow etc.

"Hey Len-Kun!" said the girl.

"Hey", he replied back. "Come on in."

He gestured for her to enter his home and his room. She looked around his mess of a room and began to laugh.

"Tsk, tsk, Len-Kun, you need ti keep you room clean. What happened since the last time I cleaned it?"Flashback

"I messed it up again..." replied Len with a clear blush on his face.

She then proceeded to poke him on the cheek and giggle a little.

"You're fun to tease."

"Whatever", said Len. "I'm gonna return to my game, you can feel free to wander around okay?"

"Okay", sighed Rin.

" _ **How much more dense can he get?"**_ she thought.

She sat on his bed as he placed his headset on and resumed the game. She heard the taps and clicks as he was playing the game. She sat down and wondered about him. Every single time she came over it was always like this. Just her sitting on his bed watching him game until it was time to leave. Then she remembered what her friend Miku told her.

 **Flashback**

" _Rin-chan, you wanted to talk to me?" asked a tealette._

" _Yes." replied the girl. "I need advice on how to approace my boyfriend."_

" _Oh, the geek?"_

" _He's not a geek, it's just..."_

 _They were in front of the school, after their final class had ended. Few kids were left as they were all going home, or were busy with club activities._

" _Oh nevermind", said Miku. "What's up?"_

" _Well, when ever I go over to his place, I always just sit there and watch him play games, and-"_

" _See? He is a geek"_

 _Ignoring her friend's comment, she continued._

" _-it's like that until I go home. The most affection I ever get out of him is a hug, and maybe a peck if I'm lucky."_

" _Hmmmmmm..." "Seems like you just have a guy that's clueless about relationships, or he doesn't like you. For a guy like Kagamine-san, it would most likely be the first one. I'veknown him for awhile, but he had no interest in dating until he met you."_

" _Ahh, so what should I do Miku?" asked the blonde._

" _It's quite simple", replied Miku. "Just show him you want affection, and you gotta ask him for it. Gesture for it, but don't overdo it. just make it enough to let him know you want his love. Worst case scenario, he will be too dense to know what you want."_

" _Ah, okay, thanks Miku!" said Rin as she got up._

" _No problem Rin! Seeya!" she waived._

" _Now where's Kaito?" she mumbled to herself._

 **Flashback End**

She sat and pondered on what to do to show him her affection. She then got an idea. She got up off the bed and walked over to behind Len. She then wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to blush bright red.

"Lenny, do you love me?" she asked him.

"I-I d-do", he replied clearly flustered by her actions.

She then gave him a peck on the cheek in a veryaffectionate way making his face becaome an even deeper red. He sighed a little, took his headset off and stood up to face her.

"I'm sorry everytime we hang out like this I don't know what to do. I've never had a girlfriend, so I was scared to messsomething up" said Len. "By the way, what's with calling me Lenny?"

Rin smiled at him and replied, "My way of showing you I want affection".

"I would, but like I said, I don't know how to, I'm akward at these kinds of things..."

"Don't worry, I'll show you", she said smiling at him once more.

She grabbed his wrist and sat him down on the bed.

"So first, couples hold hands, whether in public or in privacy like this", she said grabbing his hand.

He nodded and light dust of pink on his face apllying pressure back.

"Then they give pecks on the cheek, something I've given you a lot", as she planted one on his cheek.

He nodded once more and leaned in nervously and gave her a light yet sweet one on her cheek.

"That was good Len-Kun." "Now call me _Rin-chan_ ", she requested.

"R-rin-chan..." was his reply to her.

"Now finally, here's the last step", she said.

She closed her eyes and leaned in. Len did the same, as the two embraced and a passionate yet sweet and innocent kiss. After a while they parted staring into one another's eyes.

"Was that good enough of a lesson?" asked Rin

Len could only nod in reply as he was to flustered to talk.

"Good" "Keep those in mind, and you're set to be affectionate!"

He smiled and gave an embrace. Now Rin's face heated up.

"Rin-chan, does this count too?" asked Len.

"Yes. Yes it does", she replied smiling and returning the embrace.

After another hour or so of simply being with one another, Rin had to leave. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him.

"Bye Len-Kun!"

"Bye bye _darling!"_ teased Len.

From that point on, they were a happy couple, even with a few kinks in the road. Len showed constant affection, and the two were known for the most PDA on school campus. They were happy with one another.

The two were now sitting on the park bench on a bright and sunny day where the birds chirped and the kids were playing. They both fell asleep next to one another with Rin's head on his shoulder as they were hand in hand.

They both mumbled before they fell asleep _"I love you"._

Fin~

How was it guys? Hoped you enjoyed the story, and leave a rating. This is Levelcap, signing off. No jk, this is derp, signing off. (Get the reference anyone?)


End file.
